Crossover Bits and Bobs
by Pinion King
Summary: Just crossover ideas that I have come up with over time. They might become stories, they might not.
1. HP 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they aren't mine, and I have just borrowed them.

A/N: _I am still around, but lost a bit of interest in writing lately, I have ideas, as the below shows, but I just can't find the time to put them into stories. I am stuck with Fifth King, Lost Queen for the moment, major writers block; I just can't get my ideas onto pen and paper. Inspiration will come sooner or later._

_So I thought I might just post a few of the bits and pieces I have written for plots that get stuck in my head. These are just scenes that I have come up with for stories that I could write in the future. If anyone wants to make a story out of them, let me know I would love to read it, and share a few ideas that I have._

_All of them are un-beated, so there are probably a magnitude of mistakes._

* * *

**HP/24 Crossover Outtake**

_This was brought up a few years from canon to fit the time and technology that I need to use. I have dropped this back to the end of Season 4 and Jack isn't wanted by the government and the Chinese, so this would be Season 5. We are never given the ages of the characters (at least not in what I have seen), so I am playing around with them to make them suited to the story._

* * *

The ring of a mobile phone broke the silence of the dark house. The two occupants of the bed were woken by the sound, one of them reached out to their bedside table, picking up the phone they answered it.

"Hello? This had better be good, its 2am in the morning, and I have had a busy night." The voice was male and filled with sleep.

"Well you shouldn't have been up so late last night then." The voice chuckled "I am sure the two of you had fun though."

"Bill! What do you want?"

"We have a situation, and I need you and your wife onsite now."

"Call Jack, he is back from holidays so he can handle it. I just finished a big case, and want a rest."

"I already have, but I need both of you together on this one, and I also need my number one analyst."

"Fine, you are going to pay for this though."

The voice on the end of the line chuckled.

"Just get in here." The connection ended.

The man dropped back into his pillow sighing.

"Who was that Harry?" the body next to him asked in a tired voice.

Harry Potter, 21 years of age, and hero of the British wizarding world, now a Federal Agent for the Counter Terrorist Unit of Los Angeles, turned to his wife of 6 months, Chloe O'Brian Potter. Even though it was frowned upon in their field of work, they still got married. Harry was never one for rules.

"Bill. There has been a 'situation'" Harry emphasized the word situation.

"Does he ever sleep?"

"Apparently not."

"Why doesn't he just call Jack, you need a break."

"He did, says he wants both of us and his 'number one' analyst." Harry said as he began to roll out of the bed, and heard Chloe give a very un-lady like snort as she too began to roll out of bed, and proceeded to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later the couple were pulling out the driveway and heading into their office to find out what this situation was and why they had to be dragged out of bed. Chloe was driving, which Harry didn't mind even though he was the better driver; it allowed Harry to have a bit of time to think back to how he had gotten into this situation.

After finding out that none of his friends were loyal to him, he started to make his own paths. He knew he couldn't fight and kill Voldemort on his own, so after finding out his mum was an unspeakable he approached the unspeakables for help, they agreed on the spot. They gave him a bit of training; he had said that he was going to leave the wizarding world when it was all over, so they trained him to use non-magical weapons and how to fight physically. In a stroke of brilliance and logic realised that Harry didn't have to fight the Dark Lord Voldemort, just had to kill him. There was no amazing display and epic final battle, the unspeakables had just stormed Voldemort's hide out, Riddle Manor, while his top Death Eaters were on a raid.

The younger Death Eaters were dealt with without any problems, and the unspeakables caught Voldemort. They had taken him straight to the Death Chamber and the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, where Harry pushed him though the Veil. No blood loss, not big battles, quick and simple. Harry left Britain the same night, and moved to America. The news of Voldemort defeat had come out the next day, and Harry was no where to be found. As far as he was aware they still didn't know where he was, and still had search parties looking for him, and that was four years ago.

After he had re-located to America, he stayed well clear of anything to do with Wizards. He emptied his Gringotts vaults, his money was moved to a non-magical bank, and his heir looms locked away in a truck that he kept hidden, as well as his wand. After a bit of touring around the world, he decided to settle down, it was only a few weeks before he was restless, and needed to do something. He searched around for a few jobs, but could find nothing that appealed to him, that was until he met Chloe.

It was late at night and he had just left a nightclub to see Chloe getting chased and shot at by a few thugs; at least that is what he thought they were. She was limping and looked a mess, she had obviously been beaten, and one of the bullets must have hit her. Harry's Gryffindor side kicked in and he stepped out to face them. The fight was short as the unspeakables had trained him well in the art of physical combat. Chloe had passed out from loss of blood and exhaustion, so he took her back to a large flat that he had inherited from his dad, and took care of her, healing her up.

He got her to tell him, who then men were, why they were chasing her, and where she worked. When he found out about CTU his saving people side kicked in, and he joined immediately. He moved through the ranks quickly, his prior training helped in that respect. A lot of people were in awe of how well he could fight. It wasn't long before he was a top rank Field Officer.

Although it was frowned upon he and Chloe had started dating, and just six months ago married.

Although he had to kill, and the hours really sucked, he enjoyed what he did, and certainly liked his life now.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Chloe's voice informing him that they had arrived. Quickly getting out of the car, the two walked side by side through the car park and into the CTU headquarters. Scanning their cards at the door, they entered and moved quickly through the corridors to the main area. Harry could see a group already gathered up on the meeting room. Bill was there, Jack was there, Harry even spotted Tony; something big must have been going on for them to call in the three best field agents.

Harry and Chloe climbed the stairs and walked straight into the room. Opening the door, Harry got straight down to business.

"Ok Bill, why have you dragged your three best field agents and top analysis in here at this ungodly hour?"

"We have a big problem."


	2. HP HSM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they aren't mine, and I have just borrowed them.

A/N:

_I thought I might just post a few of the bits and pieces I have written for plots that get stuck in my head. These are just scenes that I have come up with for stories that I could write in the future. If anyone wants to make a story out of them, let me know I would love to read it, and share a few ideas that I have._

_All of them are un-beated, so there are probably a magnitude of mistakes._

**HP/High School Musical Crossover Outtake**

To fit with the age of the students in East High the ages of Harry Potter characters have been tampered with. The setting is after HSM 2 and Before HSM 3, so they are in their Senior Year.

Ashley Thompson, formally Harry Potter, looked up to the scoreboard, one point the difference, 2 points to win and move into the final, 16 seconds to do it in, and the opposition had the ball. Smiling Ashley took off down the court, he loved this the thrill, the excitement and the adrenaline, this was so much more exciting then the Quiditch he use to play all those years ago. He looked around and took note of all the players positions, his captain Troy Bolton was being blocked so he couldn't get close to the ball, another of the opposition went after Chad Danforth, to keep him out of the play, Ashley saw his opening and took it.

He watched in slow motion as the ball left one player's hands, as he passed it to his team mate, Ashley swooped and cut the ball off, a quick glance at the clock, seven seconds, he took off running down the court, ball in hand, he got around one player with a fancy move of throwing the ball over the players head, and picking it back up as he went past, three seconds, he stopped just inside the three point line, balanced and took the shot, two seconds, the ball was half way there, one second, the ball was about to drop in the basket, buzzer, the ball had gone through the basket, two points, they win!

The noise of the crowed assaulted his ears, followed by the thumps of his team mates as that all slammed into him, cheering his name. He was lifted up onto their shoulders.

"And Ashley Thompson wins the game for East High! They're into the Final!"

The East High crowed then drowned out the commentator with chants of his name. He loved this life, no evil people trying to kill him, he didn't mind the fame because he had earnt it doing what he loved, here he was just a normal kid.

It wasn't until half an hour later that he was finally able to get into the change rooms and have a shower to clean up.

"Damn Ash, they always forget to cover your, and that move you used to dodge number 9 was a classic." Troy said as Ashley exited the showers and went towards his locker.

"Ha! I just do what needs to be done, you know that Troy."

"You do more then that dude. You are the best player on this team." Troy continued.

"No Troy, you are the best player, and our leader, that is why you are Captain and the play maker."

Troy was about to comment on that before Chad whispered something in his ear. Troy deflated, and continued to dress, rather quickly, the payed particular attention to his hair.

"You going somewhere?" Ash asked.

"Do you even need to ask that Ash?" Chad popped up.

"Good point. Anyway I'm outta here." Ashley threw his towel in the basket and walked out.

"You coming to the party?" Chad called after him.

"No, got homework to finish." Ash called back over his shoulder, as he walked out of the locker rooms.

He walked out through the Gym and down the halls of the now quiet school. Making sure no one was looking he then turned off the corridor that lead out of the school and moved off towards the music room. When he reached the door of the room, he took another look around before, opening the door and stepping in. He made a beeline for the piano in the corner. He pulled out so sheet music from his pocket, and began to play.

Gabriella Montez was walking back from her locker after picking up a book that she would need that night for her studies, when she heard the sound of a piano and someone singing. She didn't recognise the tune or the voice that was singing, so her curiosity not perked she went down the hall to find out who this mystery singer was.

The glass in the door to the music room was covered; apparently this person didn't want to be found. She turned the handle on the door, and pushed the door open. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was going to see. Ashley Thompson, Wildcat superstar was singing and playing the piano. His voice was indescribable, it was easy to get lost in its tune. Gabriella closed the door behind her and moved towards the singing Wildcat to have a closer listen, unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a stray cable, sending her tumbling into the drum kit making enough noise to wake the dead.

Ashley stopped and spun towards the noise, it was quite amusing to see someone all tangled up in the drum kit, even more amusing of who it was. He paled when who it was clicked in his head.

"It seems like there is more then one singer on the basketball team." Gabriella commented once she had extracted herself from the kit and was standing again.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Ashley pleaded.

"Why not, what have you got to hide, your voice is amazing, and did you write that?"

"Yes." Ashley replied quietly.

"What is it about?"

"My life before I came here."

"You never talk about your past."

"Because I don't want to, there are aspects of my past that I just don't want to be known and some things that can't be told. I left that life behind am I don't regret it for a second. I came here to start a new life, a better life, and I have, I have great friends, I love playing basketball, which I never played before I came here, I love my life in general." Ashley was a little frustrated.

Gabriella cocked her head, thinking for a moment.

"Your name isn't Ashley is it?"

Ashley just shook his head. "It's Harry, but I left that name behind when I moved to here. It has too many bad memories attached to it." He paused for a second "Please just don't tell anyone about my music."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want them to know. It is something that I like to keep to myself."


	3. HP Merlin TV Series

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they aren't mine, and I have just borrowed them.

A/N: _I am still around, but lost a bit of interest in writing lately, I have ideas, as the below shows, but I just can't find the time to put them into stories. I am stuck with Fifth King, Lost Queen for the moment, major writers block; I just can't get my ideas onto pen and paper. Inspiration will come sooner or later._

_So I thought I might just post a few of the bits and pieces I have written for plots that get stuck in my head. These are just scenes that I have come up with for stories that I could write in the future. If anyone wants to make a story out of them, let me know I would love to read it, and share a few ideas that I have._

_All of them are un-beated, so there are probably a magnitude of mistakes._

**HP/Merlin Crossover Outtake**

Merlin watched with satisfaction as Lancelot downed the Griffin. He was distracted from his small celebration by a rustle in the bushes behind him, he turned to see nothing, but something further up the hill caught his attention, a person wrapped in a black cloak with a hood covering their face, nodded and disappeared with a soft pop. Merlin did a double take, disappeared from in a soft pop?

He heard Arthur stir and decided it was time to leave, with a nod to Lancelot he ran back to Camelot. Before heading back home he decided to visit the Dragon and inform him of his success in once again protecting Arthur. He made it to the cave and was just about to enter the dragon's liar when he was stopped by a chuckle from the dragon, and the voice of another person. He crept forward slowly to see who this person was. His eyes went wide as he recognized the same black cloaked person who was out in the woods.

"How is the young warlock doing old friend?" the Dragon asked the cloaked person.

"He's getting better, but still has much to learn. He still hasn't learnt the key to performing magic, it's a little worrying, but if he wants to get better he needs to learn it."

"I am sure he will in time. He comes to visit you know, mainly asking for advice. He seems to be a little thick in the head, always wants the answer doesn't want to work it out for himself."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"True, old friend, true."

Merlin realized they were talking about him, and moved to get a little closer and a better view. Unfortunately he knocked a rock over and it rolled and hit the feet of the man. He prayed the man didn't man didn't hear or feel, but the man had, and quickly spun, a glowing red light on his hand.

"I believe our time is up. Until we meet again my friend." The man gave the dragon a quick scratch on the head before his disappeared with a pop.

"It is not wise to eavesdrop on a private conversation young warlock, and then be stupid enough to be caught."

Merlin ignored the comment "Who was he?"

"An old friend."

"Why is he watching me? Why was he in the woods?"

"He is to you, as you are to Arthur." The Dragon flew off before Merlin could ask what that meant.

* * *

Uther Pendragon was sitting on his throne; magic was causing so many problems with his kingdom. He didn't like having to execute those that practiced it, but he had to keep his people safe. There was a soft pop that him out of his thoughts, standing and drawing his sword he looked around the hall for the source of the pop. A chuckle came from the shadows, he knew that chuckle.

"Damn it Harry, please will you stop doing that, it startles me, and one day I am going to accidently take your head off." The king growled as he shelved his swore.

The same black cloaked figure stepped from the shadows pulling down his hood at the same time, revealing his emerald green eyes, messy black hair, and a curious scar on his forehead. He was wearing a big smile.

"Why do you think I do it? And why do you think I appear well out of swords reach? It's much easier to get past your guards this way."

The King glared at the man who looked to be in his early twenties.

"You haven't aged a day."

"Well someone can't be immortal if they age, can they?"

"Still hasn't granted your wish then?"

"No, him and his damn destiny crap, I've already gone through one, and that was 800 years ago."

"I'm sorry my friend. What brings you to Camelot?"

"What can't visit my friends? I heard rumors of a Griffin and came to check it out, pitty I didn't get much of a chance, as it was killed just as I arrived."

"Well I can't have something like that running around, it was killing my people."

"I know, I know. Still fighting the war against magic then?"

"Magic is dark, I must protect my people."

"Why not kill me then, I am magical?"

"You're immortal for a start so I couldn't kill your if I wanted to, and have been a good friend of the family since my Great, Great, Great Grandfather." Uther paused "You also only ever your magic for good. Not all magic users are like you Harry."

The immortal man sighed.

"Most are just people that study magic, they are the ones that use it for bad, some, like myself, are born from magic, it is a gift for us to use and not to abuse. You have your dark sorcerers every so often from those who are born from magic, like that witch we all love to hate, but most of those born are good."

"I know, its just."

"I know. So tell me how is that son of yours doing?"

"He is coming on in leaps and bounds, I am very proud of him. Although he is starting to develop a disobedience streak."

Uther frowned as Harry chuckled.

"He's growing up Uther; I would be worried if he didn't. He needs make his own mistakes and decisions, if he doesn't make mistakes he can't learn. You can't hold him back forever."

"I know, but he's all I have left."

"I can understand that. I have heard he has been a bit of a hero lately."

"Oh yes, has saved us from many things."

Harry paused, and thought for a moment.

"How is Morgana?"

"She misses you Harry, she still loves you."

"I know, I'm 800 years old and immortal, she is still in her teens."

"She doesn't care, I don't care. I trust you, just like my forefathers have trusted you. Go see her before you go."

"I'm going to be around for a while, got a few things to do."

"I will have your rooms prepared."

"Thank you."


	4. HP Merlin TV Series Another

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they aren't mine, and I have just borrowed them.

A/N: _I am still around, but lost a bit of interest in writing lately, I have ideas, as the below shows, but I just can't find the time to put them into stories. I am stuck with Fifth King, Lost Queen for the moment, major writers block; I just can't get my ideas onto pen and paper. Inspiration will come sooner or later._

_So I thought I might just post a few of the bits and pieces I have written for plots that get stuck in my head. These are just scenes that I have come up with for stories that I could write in the future. If anyone wants to make a story out of them, let me know I would love to read it, and share a few ideas that I have._

_All of them are un-beated, so there are probably a magnitude of mistakes._

**HP/Merlin Crossover Outtake (Another idea)**

_ElvinaPotter asked if I was going to turn this into a story. I will have to think about it, these are just drabbles that could be used, I don't have a plot or anything to write about, I have a few ideas but none could really work as a plot. Now herewith another few scenes that I have come up with._

Harry stood outside the doors of the grand hall waiting for everyone else to arrive. Uther had decided to have a feast to celebrate his return. He was dressed in some emerald green, expensive and formal sorcerers robes, at formal events he had to dress as a sorcerer, most people knew he was a sorcerer and a friend of the king so they wouldn't give too much thought to it, it was not as if he could hide it anyway, when he performed magic it was rather obvious, coloured light coming out of a persons hand was rather hard to hide. A lot of people were confused as to why someone who hated magic so much, would be friends of a powerful sorcerer, let alone be in the same room as them without drawing his sword and taking the sorcerers head off, but 800 years of friendship and loyalty to a family could overwrite all of someone's ideals.

Harry heard footsteps coming, so he stopped leaning against the wall, and stood up straight. Uther and Arthur, with Merlin trailing behind, came around the corner. Arthur stopped, a look of shock crossed his face when he saw Harry, before a large smile began to spread across his face, from the look on Uther's face, he hadn't told Arthur.

"Sorcerer Potter"

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"My apologies, Uncle Harry!" exclaimed Arthur, acting in a very un-prince like fashion, and more like the little kid that Harry use to spoil rotten. With a quick glance around to make sure no body was watching, the prince leapt at Harry and gave him a hug. When he released the sorcerer he rounded on Merlin.

"You do not tell this to anyone, understand."

Merlin looked like he was struggling to contain his laughter, and thinking this was very good blackmail material.

"Of course sire."

Arthur apparently satisfied with his servants word turned back to Harry.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night, I had heard rumours of a Griffin and wanted to come and see it, when I found myself so close to Camelot I decided to pop in for a visit, and after being back here for just a few hours, I thought it might be nice to stay for a while." Harry was interrupted from saying anything more by a shriek.

"YOU!"

Harry visibly winced; he knew who that voice belonged to. He turned slowly to see the red face of Morgana. He didn't get much of a look at her before the angry teen had marched up to him, and gave him a huge slap across his face. It was hard enough that it left him seeing stars, and Morgana shaking her hand in pain. The others in the hall were watching the confrontation with part interest and part amusement.

"Good evening Morgana." Harry kept his voice calm which only infuriated the king's ward. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off. "Now is not the time, we will discuss this calmly and rationally after the feast."

Morgana didn't look pleased, but didn't take the matter any further, she just turned on her heal and stormed into the dinning hall.

"You sure know how to make an entrance don't you old friend."

Harry spun to see the new comer.

"Gaius, you're looking well. For an old man that is." Harry smiled at the court physician.

Gaius ignored the second part of the comment "Looks like you could use something for that cheek of yours. Looks painful."

Harry reached up to touch where Morgana has slapped him; he winced as his hand touched the swollen area. He placed his whole hand over the reddened area and closed his eyes for a few seconds. His hand glowed purple. When the glow subsided he removed his hand, and his face looked as good as new.

-------------

Harry was back in his quarters, the feast had been enjoyable, other then the fact that Morgana was glaring at him the whole time. He was just taking one of his boots off when a knock came from his door.

"Enter"

The door opened, and Harry wasn't surprised to see who it was.

"Harry?" She sounded tentative, a big change from what she was at the feast. "May I come in?"

Harry motioned for her to enter the room, and take a seat in the common room of his quarters.

"How are you Morgana?"

"Sorry for earlier, I was just a little pissed off."

"You have reason to be, I did leave without a word last time."

She just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" There was certainly something wrong, Morgana didn't just give up in a fight, and she was never this timid.

"Why did you leave Harry? Why won't you accept that I have feelings for you, and you for me? You know in your heart its true, why don't you listen to it?"

Harry sighed; this was one question that he will never be able to get out of answering.

"You know my reasons Morgana."

"What? Say them out loud? WHAT ARE YOUR REASONS?" Harry almost smiled the aggressive Morgana was back.

"I am over 800 years old, you are just 16. I am immortal how do you think I would feel if the woman I loved gets older by the day in front of my eyes, and eventually passes away. I am left here, still looking like this, showing no signs of age? How do you think I would feel Morgana?"

"Surely she will let you free?"

"I doubt it; she keeps going on about some destiny. I think she is just doing it to cover her skin, she knows that I will kill her, and keeping me immortal is her way of staying alive. If she dies I will never be mortal. Every threat that comes up against her I have to stop if I want a normal life. I am blackmailed into protecting her. She won't let me free."

"I thought she was immortal?"

"No, she is a different type of immortal. She can live forever without aging, but can be killed, unfortunately only by magic."

"Isn't there another way? I want to be with you Harry, I don't care about how old you are, or that you are immortal, I love you and I know you love me back." Morgana snapped.

"I care Morgana, it would kill me inside if you died and I lived on." Harry sighed.

Morgana feeling that she wasn't going anywhere talking, grabbed Harry's head with her hands and planted her mouth on his lips. It was only a few seconds before Harry responded in kind.

-------------

Harry opened his eyes with a start; he was lying on top of a soft bed, fully clothed in his formal sorcerers' robes, it was still dark outside the window, he sat up and looked around to see what had woken him up. He didn't see it, but felt it.

"Damn, not again." Harry muttered

He leapt out of the bed, threw on some boots and hurried out of his room and down the corridor. After a few twists and turns he arrived outside the door of the disturbance, not hesitating he threw the door open and quickly entered the room. Morgana was on her bed thrashing around in the middle of another nightmare. He quickly opened his mind and was hoping he was still awake.

'_Gaius?'_

'_Harry?'_

'_Yeah, Morgana is having another nightmare; I need you to brew some of that dreamless sleep potion I showed you.'_

'_Ok, but we are going to have a talk about you appearing in people's heads.'_

'_Yeah, yeah, just hurry up.'_

Harry closed his mind again, before he sat on the edge of the young girl's bed and began to stroke her forehead. She instantly stopped thrashing and her eyes snapped open.

"Harry?"

Without waiting for an answer she latched onto him, holding him for dear life and began to sob.

"Harry it was terrible. Arthur was dying, Merlin was trying to save him but was caught in a trap, you were there, but you were tied up and unconscious, you couldn't help, I was next to you. There was a woman young and beautiful she was watching it all laughing. Then I saw Camelot, it was on fire everything was burning."

"Shhh, nothing is going to happen." Harry whispered softly, rocking her back on forth in his arms.

Harry was trying to settle the girl down. He was partially worried. Morgana, even though she didn't know it, was a seer. Harry still believed divination was a load of crap, he had met some seers before, and they could be very accurate in what they see. Listening to what she was saying, he really hoped that this didn't come true, as he had a fair idea who the woman might be.

"It felt so real." Morgana whimpered.

Harry didn't respond just continued to rock her back and forth in his arms. He looked up as he heard someone enter the room.

"Have you got it?"

"Yes right here." Gaius answered.

Harry gently removed Morgana from his arms, and lay her back down in her bed. He took the vial from Gaius and pushed it to the young girl's lips.

"Drink, it will give you are dreamless sleep." Harry whispered.

"But Gaius gives me one, it doesn't help."

"This one is different, you can only have it once a week otherwise it could kill you."

Morgana opened her mouth, and swallowed as Harry poured the vial down her throat. Second later she was asleep.

"Was it?"

"A vision, yes."

"So it's true, she is a seer."

"I was hoping not, she is also magical. My style of magical, new magic."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. Good help us if Uther finds out. His own ward, a sorcerer."

"Let's hope he doesn't. Will you train her?"

"I don't know. I can't do it here in Camelot; most of my magic isn't exactly discrete."

"Yes, flashing lights will defiantly rouse suspicion." The old physician chuckled. "Do you think Uther would allow you to take her out on a journey?"

"If I work on him, I'm more worried about Merlin."

"Don't worry about Merlin, I know you are only a" Gaius was cut off as if on queue a flash of white flame appeared above Harry's left shoulder, as a beautiful snow white bird perched itself on his shoulder.

"Only a call away, and I have looked after him very well so far."

Harry stroked the plumage of the beautiful bird. He was never alone; he always had his first friend by his side, Hedwig, who had also been made immortal, turned into a Phoenix to be exact, which Harry was glad for.

"I will speak to Uther and Morgana in the morning, but now, I am going back to bed. Good night Gaius."

Harry turned on his heel and swiftly left the room. Robes billowing behind him, it had took him a while but he had perfected Snape's technique.

_A/N Hmmm, I didn't mean to, but I just had to write another chapter. I still don't have a plot, many ideas, like how he became immortal, how he ended up in the past, but no plot, and unfortunately without a plot or an ending it will just keep on going, like that TV show 'Lost', very boring. It will come to me sooner or later._

_For those FKLQ fans, I went digging and found my notebook that has the story in it, it was in a bag that I use to work for travelling to and from work, and too my disgust, a couple of moths fell out the notepad when it opened, it's been a while. The first part of chapter 9 had been written, so let's see if we can get into the swing of things again._


	5. HP Transformers Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they aren't mine, and I have just borrowed them.

A/N:

_I thought I might just post a few of the bits and pieces I have written for plots that get stuck in my head. These are just scenes that I have come up with for stories that I could write in the future. If anyone wants to make a story out of them, let me know I would love to read it, and share a few ideas that I have._

_All of them are un-beated, so there are probably a magnitude of mistakes._

**HP/Transformers (Movie) Crossover Outtake**

Character ages and timelines have been played with to fit the story.

Harry Potter growled as he ran through the streets of Jersey. He had dark lords after him, light lords after him, the entire English Wizarding world after him, and now a police car, and black pickup truck, both with no drivers, after him. Did it ever end? He took a left turn into a side street and realized his mistake, it was a dead end. He turned to face the two cars that had been chasing him, and stumbled backwards landing on his back as the two cars transformed into very big robots, and began to fight each other. He was too stunned to even think about moving, it was the last thing he had expected to see. The ground shook as the, what was pickup truck through down the what was cop car into the ground, Harry watched as its arm turning into a gun and began to fire at the cop car until it was nothing but smoking ruins. The pickup truck, robot, whatever it was, turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter? Son of Lily and James Potter?" Its voice was a deep growl.

"Um, yeah" Harry answered dumbly, it wasn't everyday a car turned robot knew your name.

"My name is Ironhide, and my friends and I need your help."

"My help? What could I possibly do for you?"

"Come with me, and my leader will explain."

Without waiting for an answered the robot turned back into the black pickup truck, and opened its door. Deciding he would just be hunted by this thing again he followed the instructions and got into the truck.

Ten minutes later the truck or Ironhide, pulled up in a dark alley. There were already three other vehicles waiting. A yellow Hummer, a yellow Camaro which had two teenagers that looked about the same age as him were getting out of the car. The was also a blue and red truck, he didn't know much about trucks so he wasn't sure what model it was. The door opened by itself so Harry gathered that it was telling him to get out. As he did, the two teenagers had got out of the Camaro and had moved into the middle of the circle of vehicles, Harry cautiously walked up to join them. He nearly jumped out of his skin as all the vehicles transformed into robots. He stumbled backwards when the what was a truck bent down and was looking face to face with him.

"Um, hi?" Harry was really on a roll for dumb replies.

"Are you Harry James Potter, a wizard."

"Yeh"

"My name is Optimus Prime, you have already met my weapons specialist Ironhide, to your left, is our medical officer, Ratchet, and to your right is Bumblebee. We are Autonomous Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"You can call them autobots for short." It was the boy that spoke "I am"

"Sam Witwicky, it's been a long time."

"That is has, I hear you have been saving the world. A nice cover up so I couldn't find much about it, but I gather it has something to do with these guys?" Harry motioned to the autobots around them.

Sam just nodded "Why aren't you back in England saving your world?"

"Needed a break, when your mentor and friends betray you and the rest of the wizarding world, hates you one minute the next minute you're their savior, can't see much worth saving."

They were interrupted by a cough behind them. Harry jumped and spun drawing his wand, a spell on his lips, it had sounded awfully familiar. It took a few seconds for Harry to recognize the girl, who was looking at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Um sorry, not a good idea to startle me." Harry said as he slipped his wand back into its holster on his arm.

"Oh, this is Mikaela. We went through the save the world thing together."

"Nice to meet you." Harry looked closer at Mikaela _'Just a friend' _crossed his mind.

"So how do the two of you know each other?" Mikaela questioned.

"Sam was visiting some relatives in England, he got himself into a bit of a situation and needed some help."

"I did not need help!"

"Of course you didn't" Harry gave a sarcastic reply "So what do you need me for?"

"I have been having strange dreams, they were of a document written in a weird language, I copied it down. It doesn't match any language I have ever seen, the autobots can't read it either."

"So why me? How did you even know I was in Jersey?"

"Well no one else can read this language, and I was hoping you with your special gifts could. The autobots found you, I don't know how."

"You got it with you?"

Sam pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry had a look and it looked like symbols, he gave his wand a wave over it and nothing happened. He was about to hand it back, when he noticed the very last symbol, it was a snake. He concentrated on the snake, and the words turned to English.

"It's in Parseltongue."

"What's that?" Mikaela asked the question that was on everyone's but Harry's mind.

"It's the language of the snakes. There are only two people alive that can speak the language."

"Who?"

"My nemesis, Voldemort, and me."

"What does it mean?" It was Bumblebee who spoke, although he didn't quite speak, it sounded like he had gone through some radio stations on the car radio, shrugging it off for later.

"I can talk to snakes, and I can understand them. To everyone else it sounds like I am hissing, but to me, it's like English."

"What does it say?"

"It's a bunch of numbers, looks like coordinates to somewhere. You got a map?"

"Read the coordinates, I can find their location." Optimus interrupted.

Harry quickly read the coordinates ouch. An image of a castle appeared in front of them. Harry groaned, he knew that castle.

"You know where this is?"

"Yeh, my old school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Did you say witchcraft and wizardry?" Mikaela asked.

"Um yeh, you didn't tell her?" Harry asked Sam.

"No"

"Damn" Harry turned to Mikaela "Do you believe in magic?"

"Like magic tricks? Aren't they just illusions?"

"Those are, the stuff I do, is real."

Harry slipped his wand out of its holster and pointed it at a nearby garbage bin, he muttered a spell and the bin turned into a very comfortable chair, Harry was glad he was able to remove the tracking charm off his wand. Mikaela jumped backwards, she was looking between Harry and the chair, while pointing dumbly at it. Even the autobots seemed surprised.

"Magic is very real, and I am a wizard. Hence one of the reasons I can talk to snakes."

"One of?" Sam asked curiously.

"Maybe another time. So how do we get to Hogwarts?"

"There is a secret department of the military that can help us." Ironhide said.

"The military won't be able to get too close to Hogwarts, the magic acts like an EMP, muggle electronics won't work with it. I don't know how you guys will get in." Harry turned to the autobots.

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk."

"Sounds like an insult?" Mikaela commented.

"I didn't come up with it. Wizards don't like non-magical people, there are a couple that just want to eliminate you all."

Before any more questions could be asked Ratchet spoke.

"An EMP won't affect us, we aren't completely machine, and our technology is far more advanced. Even our vehicle form shouldn't be affected."

"What do you think we will be looking for?" Mikaela asked the most important but most unanswerable question.

"I don't know, let's hope Sam here has a few more dreams, otherwise we could be going there for no reason, and I will just end up back in the hands of my betrayers. I am taking a big risk for this, it was hard enough to get away the first time, but before I go anywhere I need to get some things from my apartment."

"Ironhide will take you, we will then meet at NEST headquarters where our transportation and reinforcements will be waiting." Optimus said.

Harry didn't want to ask what reinforcements meant.

A/N;

Just another idea that has been bobbing around. I have combined parts of Transformers and parts of Revenge Of The Fallen together. As well as ignored some parts, like Sam and Mikaela getting together, Harry/Mikaela would be much more fun.


	6. HP Buffy TV Series

A/N:

_I thought I might just post a few of the bits and pieces I have written for plots that get stuck in my head. These are just scenes that I have come up with for stories that I could write in the future. If anyone wants to make a story out of them, let me know I would love to read it, and share a few ideas that I have._

_Had this lying around. Just another plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Very fragmented, but if all put together a good story could probably be made from it._

_All of them are un-beated, so there are probably a magnitude of mistakes._

* * *

_Kick, Punch, Duck, Jump, Duck, Punch, Punch, Kick_.

Buffy Summers let everything loose on the vampire in front of her. Seeing her opening she thrust forward with a wooden stake, straight into the vampire's heart. The vampire turned to dust and blew away with the wind. Turning to her next opponent she quickly took in the situation. She was surrounded by demons and vampires, far too many for her to handle on her own, no matter how good she was.

'_Where are they?'_ she thought to herself, before focusing on the task at hand again.

"Ok, who's next?" she said in a cheery voice waiting for her next attacker.

Two vampires and two slimy demons stepped towards her. She sighed and dropped into her fighting stance. Just before they were in fighting distance there was a flash of light hitting one of the demons, followed by the demons head going missing, and a vampire was struck between the eyes with a knife. The knife fell to the ground as the vampire turned to dust. A black haired female teenager, black lipstick on her lips, and dressed in a full black leather outfit, that would be the fantasy of many men, stepped up to her left, followed by a black haired male teenager, wearing black jeans, and a black leather jacket that was zipped up to ward off the cold stepped up to her right.

"You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago" Buffy growled.

"Her fault." The boy motioned to the girl.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare blame this on me!"

"Hey you are the one that asked me to join you."

"You didn't have to!"

"I'm a guy, you offered, who am I to say no?"

Buffy had gone red listening to the new couples banter. "Stop, stop, stop! I don't need to hear about your sex life!"

"You sure B?" the girl asked clearly amused. "Doesn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy?"

"YES!" Buffy all but shouted.

"It does?" Harry asked.

"What?" Buffy realised she had been played, again. "Yes stop talking about it; no it doesn't make me all fuzzy."

The two teens started laughing at her.

"Can we just kill the bad guys?" Buffy wined.

The three teens turned back to the dark creatures in front of them. None had even moved during their argument.

"How much does your IQ drop when you die? Because seriously when we are distracted is the best time to attack." Harry asked his female companions as he surveyed the creatures in front of him. "Big slimy guy with that mean looking axe is mine." Harry gave a feral grin before he disappeared with a pop.

"Fine, I get the vamps, Faith anyone who is not already claimed."

"Hey why do I get the rejects?" Faith asked.

"I called first." Buffy said with a grin then jumped back into the fight. Faith sighed and joined her.

Harry reappeared behind the slimy demon. A sword faded into view in his hands, which he used to tap the demon on the shoulder. The demon swung around with the axe, Harry ducked under it before he brought his blade up to meet the demons next swing of the axe. The blades clashed with the sound of metal on metal. The dance had begun.

* * *

_Harry Potter marched into the Great Hall of Hogwarts like a man on a mission. He had been entered into a tournament that he wanted nothing to do with. Everyone in the hall turned towards him as he stormed in and went straight up to stand in front of the head table._

"_I refuse to participate in this tournament, magical binding contract or not." _

_Before anyone could say a word Harry was surrounded by a fabulous light show._

"_Harry what have you done?" Dumbledore said in a defeated voice. Everything was falling apart._

"_I said I didn't want to compete."_

"_You broke the contract, your magic?"_

_Harry shrugged, "magic is overrated, creates more problems than it solves." He pulled his wand from his pocket, snapped it and walked out of Hogwarts._

_He stepped past the gates, and started laughing. Some people were so gullible. A ball of light appeared in his hand, he tossed it from hand to hand before it disappeared. Technically he was never bound by the contract as he didn't enter himself and agree to be part of the tournament. A fancy light show, snapping Draco Malfoy's wand, which he had borrowed earlier, and he was now free. Treated like crap, no teachers stood up against bullying, a world so far in the past, so backward, and stuck in a prejudice mind frame. Who wanted to be involved in a world like that?_

_With a look up at Hogwarts, he disappeared._

* * *

Harry was forced to take a couple of steps backwards and go on the defensive as the demon rained some powerful blows down on him. Harry tried to get back on the attack but a vicious sweep from top to bottom jarred his arms as the sword was hit hard. He had to move fast to block another blow from his right, but the earlier jar had weakened his arms; the sword was knocked clean from his grasp and flew about ten meters to his left.

"Fine, no more Mr Nice Guy" Harry growled before he pushed both his hands forward and let loose a blast of magic. The demon was hit in the chest and sent flying backwards, smashing a few headstones on his way. Harry summoned his sword before he use his magic to help him leap into the air. He did a fancy summersault mid-air before handing on the ground next to the demon. Before the demon could fight back Harry drove the sword straight through its heart, before pulling it out and swinging a larch arc to cut of the demons head for good measure.

He looked back towards his companions, Faith was fighting the last of the demons, Buffy was fighting the last two vampires.

* * *

_Harry wandered down the streets of his new home Sunnydale. He had been there less than a day, but already thought it was a pretty good town. The weather was much better than dreary old England; there were no expectations on him so he could be the person he really was. The sorting hat was right; he would have done very well in Slytherin. He was powerful, cunning, and very manipulative. It was far easier for the Boy-Who-Must-Have-Hyphens-In-His-Name to be in Gryffindor where everyone thought he should be, much easier to get away with things._

_One thing he thought strange of his new home was everyone was friendly, but all gave him the warning not to go out after dark. Naturally Harry was walking down the streets after dark. Other than 12 graveyards, freezing cold, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was until he heard a grunt, some yelling, and fighting coming from the graveyard to his left. Deciding to investigate and see if there was a damsel in distress he could save, he entered the graveyard and jogged towards where the fighting was coming from. He stepped around a tree and stopped in shock at the scene. Two teenaged girls were fighting what looked to be a very strange breed of vampire. They were using martial arts to fight them, and the vampires were also fighting with martial arts. Vampires who knew martial arts, who knew?_

_They clearly didn't need any help and had the situation under control. One of the girls was short and blonde and wearing the latest expensive fashions, comparing it to the other girls he had seen around the town, she almost looked like your typical blonde bimbo. Her moves were flowing and majestic. The other girl was more interesting in Harry's view. Everything was black. Black hair, black lipstick, black leather clothing, black boots. A street girl who had, had a hard life. Her moves were fast and aggressive. Vampires were fast and strong, yet these girls were faster and stronger. An old memory of something he had read in a book came back, Vampire Slayer. Yet the book said there was only ever one. In front of him were two. He tried to remember more, they fought vampires and demons to protect the world, and were most commonly found at a Hellmouth. Harry looked down at the ground._

_"Oh bugger!"_


End file.
